El tiempo no cambia nada, Un final distinto
by DollDark
Summary: No es una historia de traiciones, solo de madurar, elegir y superar. Sirius Black nuca traicionaría a james porque compartió su vida cuando el no tenía nada. Lily Evans nunca se traicionaría a si misma, porque ella sabe a quien amara para siempre.
1. Oportunidad

Y ahí estaba James, con un traje blanco, no le gustaba vestirse "tradicionalmente" como un mago, mirando a las personas de la fiesta, lo invitaron a él y a los demás aurores del ministerio de magia, para celebrar a _una bruja investigadora que hizo grandes aportes al mundo de las pociones _o algo así le habían dicho, solo llevaba un día en la ciudad y como era un amargado solo quería dormir en su hotel.

Dejo se pensar en su horrible vida, y dio otro vistazo alrededor.

Alguien capto su atención, una pelirroja con un vestido verde entallado.

Sintió un golpe en el pecho, cuando ella volteo, era Lily Evans.

Desde que fue niño hasta su adolescencia, ella fue el amor de su vida, llego a pensar que ella sería la madre de sus hijos. Y por lo que sintió al verla, aun…La quería.

De repente su corazón se encendió, y si era su destino, y ¿si después de todo esto podría ser una nueva oportunidad? … después recordó porque se fue, y solo sintió desesperación tenía que evitar que lo viera, como fuera posible.

Estaba en una mesa en un rincón, tratando de pasar desapercibido, cuando una vos suave pero atractiva le susurró al oído.

-Sé que has estado evitándome- se volteo nervioso, y vio a una sonriente Lily.

-yo…no- patético, intentado parecer tranquilo dijo – ese vestido te queda de miedo.

Ella se miró y con una sonrisa amable, le dio las gracias.

-Y que haces aquí – un poco más seguro, sí que se había vuelto retraído desde que ella se fue.

- bueno… esos viejos magos están un poco emocionados por mis pociones- dijo con suficiencia sonriendo.

Se golpeó mentalmente, estaba tan ocupado evitando a todos que no se dio cuenta que ella era el centro de esta fiesta.

Lo siento soy distraído- ella se encogió de hombros diciendo – oh está bien – y se sentó en su mesa – james le pareció aún más asombrosa que cuando eran adolescentes.

Y que ha sido de ti james, cuéntame!- dijo interesada

Ahora soy auror, por eso estaba invitado a tu fiesta.- dijo orgulloso- a ella le pareció tierno- eso es fantástico.

Hablaron de los lugares donde estuvieron y lo que habían hecho, la plática se puso incomoda cuando hablaron de cuando ella se fue.

Tu solo te fuiste..

Yo estaba enojada…

Preferiste irte que llegar a conocerme… - su ojos verdes se nublaron por un segundo

No es eso, solo fui aferrada, y egoísta, si no era lo que quería no lo tomaría..- dijo a forma de pretexto, se dio cuenta que mentía, el sabia porque había huido .Porque amaba a Sirius.

Después dijo de golpe, un poco entusiasta y después avergonzada, dudosa.

¿Quieres salir conmigo el sábado?

Su corazón dio un vuelco, y le dolió, espero mucho para oir esas palabras. La esperanza apareció de nuevo.

Si - dijo un poco confundido, pero feliz.

Ella sonrió radiante y le planto un beso en la mejilla le paso su dirección y se fue.


	2. Recuerdos de un final y un inicio

**Recuerdos de un final y un inicio**

Cuando llego a su casa (tenía una casa en parís), después de la fiesta y su encuentro con James se cambió y ya en su cama comenzó a recordar algunas _cosas _que pasaron hace siete años…

_Sirius siempre le pareció…_

_Engreído, convencido de que podía tener a cualquiera de las estudiantes rogándole por una cita…_

_Orgulloso, de ser talentoso en clases con apenas un poco de esfuerzo…_

_Pero sobre todo a Lily le pareció valiente. Cuando le llegaron los rumores de que había abandonado su casa… Rechazando su herencia y una familia obsesionada por la sangre pura. _

_Fue entonces cuando empezó a prestarle atención. Sin darse cuenta el empezó a gustarle, quizá fue cuando vio lo triste que estaba, después de una pelea con su hermano porque podía ser sensible, o quizá fue cuando se fijó por primera vez en sus ojos grises y su cabello negro, al ayudarla a levantarse después de resbalar en la nieve, o quizá cuando lo vio riendo con sus amigos después de una broma a los slytherin, tal vez cuando sonreía de esa manera que ponía nerviosa a cualquiera._

_Pero sabía en qué momento supo que le quería, cuando vio que tan leal era, y es estúpido, pero fue cuando le explico porque tenían que esconderse, "porque él no quería hacer infeliz a su amigo" "traicionándolo" "robándole la chica"._

No le gusto tanto cuando termino su "relación" con ella por los mismos motivos.

Nunca podría olvidar ese día en la lechucería.

_Esto es lo más difícil que he hecho, porque realmente creo que eres asombrosa- dijo con vos dolorosa – eres lo mejor que me ha pasado…_

_¿Pero…?- dijo sin querer la respuesta, ya la sabia, se lo había dicho muchas veces._

_Sabes bien que a james le gustas… creo que te ama, más bien estoy seguro ¡siempre lo repite! ¡Siempre insistiendo que tu aceptaras tarde o temprano! – dijo de pronto muy nervioso._

_Sirius tranquilo- le dijo tomándole el rostro con ambas manos, dándole un suave beso, el pareció relajarse cerrando los ojos – yo quiero estar contigo,¡ eres tú, solo tú no el!._

_Tu no entiendes- dijo alejándose - el me apoyo cuando yo no tenía a donde ir , él nunca me ha defraudado, y yo aquí besando a la mujer de sus sueños… – le dio la espalda y termino diciendo - tengo que irme. Y tú deberías darle una oportunidad, él es bueno, no es un tonto como crees… _

_Sirius no te vayas... yo…no puedes rendirte solo así, no puedes forzarme…- pero el ya no acabo de escucharla. _

_Solo pudo encerrarse en su cuarto, molesta con todos, y en medio del enojo tomo la decisión, Sirius no podía obligarla a aceptar a James, el solo pensar en james le enfurecía aún más, si el no estuviera encaprichado con ella, ellos no tendrían que esconderse, Sirius no tendría por que haberse ido…Faltaba poco para acabar su último año en la escuela, así que se iría lejos, si Sirius no quería luchar por ambos, significaba que no la quería tanto, ese sentimiento la estremeció. Ella ya no lo buscaría ni le rogaría, él ya había dado todo por perdido. _

_Termino la escuela, después de pasar un tiempo en casa con sus padres, y claro con petunia que solo fingía que no estaba en casa saliendo todos los días con su novio Vernon._

_Planeo todo, sabia a donde ir, escucho de algunos magos que experimentaban con pociones buscando innovar, y ella quería aprender quería hacer cosas nuevas, quería mejorar. Hacer pociones siempre le gusto y tenía habilidad para ellas. Y con esa idea emprendió su viaje. _

Ahora estaba siendo reconocida por las pequeñas cosas que había logrado, Claro junto con quienes trabajo todo este tiempo, sus colegas.

Y se había encontrado con su antiguo compañero de escuela James, y quien alguna vez le desagrado, se rio mentalmente, había sido tan inmadura odiándolo y culpándolo.

Cuando lo vio no pudo evitar preguntarse si venía con Sirius, después de todo eran muy amigos, suspiro, pensando en _el_. Después de ver a toda la gente en la fiesta con un poco de desilusión supo que _él _no estaba ahí. Así que solo se acercó a James y platicaron un poco, y en un momento de estupidez lo invito a salir, se sintió mal por la expresión de su cara al decir "Preferiste irte que llegar a conocerme" fue un golpe bajo pero tenía algo de cierto.

Suficiente por un día, pensó, y unos minutos más tarde estaba dormida.


	3. Encuentro

Lo que no ha pasado al medio día pueda pasar durante la noche…

Su día empezó sin ningún acontecimiento en particular, era de esos días que sentía cierto fastidio porque empezaba a creer que eso ya era su rutina de todos los días, y eso que solo llevaba un menos de un mes en parís. Iba muy seguido a una cafetería frente a un parque a tres cuadras de su nuevo departamento, a pesar de que nunca había hablado con la dueña de negocio le agrada mucho, era muy amable con sus clientes, y claro le gustaba la comida que servían.

Estaba a punto de marcharse, así que dejo el dinero que debía en la mesa y se levantó.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó. Y entro una ráfaga de viento junto con una masa de cabellos rojos. La dueña hiso a un lado su cabello y avanzo a la barra y pidió 2 capuchinos para llevar.

Su corazón emprendió una marcha acelerada una vez se dio cuenta que no era una alucinación, ELLA estaba ahí.

Siguió mirándola, sonrió al ver su bufanda verde igual que sus ojos, seguía igual de preciosa como la recordaba, y aun mas con esa ropa informal y el cabello alborotado por el viento. Después se volteó, mirando, esperando su pedido. Y sus miradas se encontraron.

Su sonrisa cambio radicalmente, sus ojos se tornaron anhelantes, pareciendo que se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento, con su labios entreabiertos murmuro un débil.

-Estas aquí…- recupero la sonrisa y se lanzó a abrazarlo.

El bien podría estar en una nube o aun en el café. Después de tantos años ella le estaba abrazando como si la vida le fuera en ello, solo pudo abrazarla de vuelta, las palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta. Y ella se alejó lentamente mirándolo fijo con sus confundidos ojos verdes.

-Sirius ¿Qué haces aquí?

Solo puedo sentirse la persona más feliz del mundo al escucharla nombrarlo y alegremente respondió—He estado viviendo aquí casi un mes—el brillo de duda aun en su ojos y ahora el de tristeza—bueno no en esta cafetería… compre un departamento aquí cerca…- y antes de que ella pudiera responder la campanilla de la puerta de nuevo.

-¿Sirius?... ¡Sirius! – y sintió una abrazo, esta vez de James su amigo que hace tanto no veía. Todo tomo forma en su cabeza, era demasiada coincidencia que ellos tres se encontraran ahí después de tantos años, _ella_ pidió dos capuchinos para llevar, dos, no uno. Venían juntos.

Toda la felicidad que había sentido hace un minuto, estaba siendo pisoteada. Ahora solo sentía el terror de que ya tarde y de pronto se sintió débil. Ya no podían mirarse con odio, ya no eran unos adolescentes, tuvieron unas palabras más y un silencio incomodo en el que James tomaba la mano de Lily "casualmente", y ella hacia una mueca de dolor. Rompió el silencio diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer, que tenía que irse, y así lo hiso salió del lugar desorientado.

Estuvo vagando por la calles bajo el cielo nublado, pensando y pensando, hace años él se hubiera sentido feliz de que james tuviera su oportunidad con Lily, pero ahora solo podía atormentarse, imaginando ¿cuánto tiempo llevaban saliendo? ¿Se amaban? ¿Ya lo había olvidado? ¿Vivian juntos? , y al mismo tiempo recordando estos años en los que no se había atrevido a mandarle una carta, en los que él viajaba por el mundo esperando encontrarla por _casualidad_, Justo como ahora, irónicamente, solo que en sus planes no contaba con que su amigo la hubiera encontrado primero. Había sido tan estúpido esperando que se encontraran y que fueran felices después, Sentía un gran dolor en el pecho, no sabía si porque Lily ya lo había superado y el no a ella, o porque era justamente james con quien lo había olvidado, Patético.

Después se recrimino, _para eso te alejaste de ella tonto, para que viera que james era mejor, porque el la había notado la amo primero, porque te sentías como basura cuando el parecía morir cuando ella lo rechazaba… _pero después de todo ella no era un objeto al cual asignarle un título de propiedad con la mirada, Ella era una persona que podía elegir, que podía rendirse o luchar, siempre con el poder de decidir…y con ese pensamiento se atormento, y siguió caminado y cruzo la calle, la gente entraba a los locales o tomaba taxis, estaba empezando a llover. _Para combinar con su humor el cielo le había mandado…lluvia, y una lluvia bastante fuerte, _Pensó cuando sintió las gotas golpearlo fuertemente, sin darse cuenta llego de nuevo al parque cerca de su casa, siguió caminando con la cabeza baja, sin poder ver bien por la lluvia. Entonces sintió una mano a un lado de su cara que lo obligaban a levantar el rostro, sorprendido levanto la vista, y encontró a una Lily con cabello rojo aplanado y oscuro por la lluvia, la miro los ojos, estaba sobresaltada y parecía querer decir algo, pero él no la dejo le tomo el rostro con ambas manos y la beso con furia, la había extrañado todos los días. Fue un beso esperado…anhelante, le tomo por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo y el beso se tornó desesperado.

Después todo fue muy rápido como si no le estuviera pasando a él, empapados juntos tomaron un taxi, el abriendo la puerta de su casa, carisias desesperadas, ropa mojada en el piso, Lily sonriendo empujándolo suavemente sobre su cama, ambos rodando entre sabanas, Lily dormida en su pecho…su mano sobre su hombro desnudo, y con esa imagen se durmió tranquilo

Había pasado de todo, y no se habían dicho ni una palabra, no hacía falta. Después de todo se había encontrado.


End file.
